Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ Yellow Eyes In The Dark Hello I'm new to this wikia and I understand that one of my CreepyPastas has been deleted, which after going a few hours over the rules and fixing any and all mistakes as well as adding more of a flow to the story and more plot line to it have been completely satisfied with its changes and now ask if there is anyway that you can look it over and give me a deletion appeal. Sadly I don't have any outside links to send you the final copy, but I do have it posted on the forums as well as if you could send any emal address that you could review it by that would be appreciated thank you.SilverDarkCureXZ (talk) 20:25, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :You can copy the revised version into http://pastebin.com and then link a copy here to make it easier for everyone instead of exchanging emails and risk losing stories in the ether to spam filters or put the link where it is on the forums. Since I originally deleted the story, I am going to recuse myself from this review. Best of luck :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for an online link so you can personally review my revised creepypasta here is the story http://pastebin.com/CVaevLDK SilverDarkCureXZ (talk) 07:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC)SilverDarkCureXZ Well, it was an interesting concept, albeit a bit confusing. However, I'm fairly, eh, nonplussed by the ending. I don't know if it means that every pair of eyes was his cat or what. I think you need to fix the ending to make everything clearer. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Appeal for Deletion of "Lil' Cal" First things first, I want to make clear that "Lil' Cal" is NOT my story, nor do I claim any credit for it. Lil' Cal is a micropasta around 2-3 paragaphs long, and I believe that it was unfairly deleted for that reason. The story itself was sound and well written, and the plot was intresting and had a satisfying twist at the end. All in all, the story met all of the Quality Standards, and under normal circumstances would not be deleted. I would appreciate it if another admin would look it over. Thank you for your time. Ecuinach (talk) 15:19, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach :Remember to put the "unrev" template after the title next time. :But yeah, the story isn't too bad, so I'll restore it. Needs some light editing however, so I'm marking it for review. :Mystreve (talk) 15:25, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. First time using deletion appeal in a long time. Thanks, Streve. Ecuinach (talk) 15:33, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Bed Time Can I have an explanation as why my Bed Time, Pasta was deleted please dont just deny give me an reason I will try to fix thank you. Can you giive me link to work so i can edit for you if so will yoi put it back up --KillerCreeps (talk) 19:57, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Here is a link. I seriously doubt this will be accepted onto the main site even if it was edited; it needs a LOT of work. I suggest you take this to the Writer's Workshop. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:43, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Creepypasta: Mental Dan Ok so i think the deletion of my creepypasta was unessisary i put my heart and soul into it i took my time and i spell checked it multiple times also punctuation im not trying to be rude or anything but im starting to think admins are doing this on purpose im not saying they are im just saying i feel like they are just tell me what i need to fix and ill spell/punctuation check it and was the story good at least i worked hard on it i spent half of my days working on it just tell me ill edit and fix it. Thank You.--Nightmareboy5043 (talk) 21:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :Automatically denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Do it the right way, and we'll review it. :Mystreve (talk) 19:45, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok i saw what i did wrong i need to add signature but where do i put it?--Nightmareboy5043 (talk) 21:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh wait nvm got it thanks for the tip Mystreve! :D --Nightmareboy5043 (talk) 21:04, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Also this is not your odinary killer he's not a kid that just turns into a pshycopath he loses his family so he finds there being not point in life without his family so he feels dead on the inside so he takes a walk into the woods so he's been walking for a while and talks a breather then slenderman comes up behind him he's terrified and about to scream and run but slenderman reminds him that he met slendy as a child as well but was spared so he soon is used as a puppet for slender man but he doesn't care so he's completely sane not insane and just wants revenge and wants to kill until he finds the person that burned down his house/killed his family so he goes on a killing spree wanting to kill everyone in the world until he finds the crook so my story isnt the same its unique just telling you :). --Nightmareboy5043 (talk) 22:57, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Appeal for Silent Andrew I am still very new on this wiki and apologize in advanced if I have done this Deletion Appeal incorrectly. Now then, I want to take this opportunity to say that Silent Andrew does NOT violate any of the rules of this site involving neatness. The way things are phrased and the typos can easily be fixed should the story be undeleted. This story is also nothing like a "killer on the loose" story. Andrew's story is supposed to be about a boy with no voice who has a mother who doesn't love him, a good sense of right and wrong, and a great intellect, with the price of achieving that intellect being his sanity. There is also a moral hidden within the story. That moral is, in philosophical terms "When one treats another poorly, that other will find a way to deal back that poor treatment two-fold". Or, to use the blunt term, "karma's a bitch". If it seems too much like another "killer on the loose" story and cannot be undeleted for that reason, I apologize for this and will edit the story in anyway I can to make it seem less so, so long as the basic plot can remain. I do hope you take everything I have mentioned into consideration and undelete my story. Thank you for taking the time to read my appeal and I once again take the time now to apologize if this appeal was done incorrectly. StarCounter (talk) 20:51, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :It does need some editing, but I'll accept your appeal because the story wasn't all that bad. Marking it for review so it can be edited. :Mystreve (talk) 21:06, May 29, 2014 (UTC)